


Parallels

by X59



Category: Girl Meets World, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Compare and Contrast, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X59/pseuds/X59
Summary: Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle are four friends having the time of their life at Hogwarts. In turn everyone else at school sees four students from four different houses becoming friends and watches with bated breath for the tragedy of the founders to renew itself once more.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

> This follows my head canon that all the founders stopped being friends because of the four of them, instead of just placing blame on one or two of them. Heads up not exactly founder friendly…well enjoy.

There are four teenagers laughing, talking, and having fun with another, not an unusual sight for most. Except that these four are witches and wizards who attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly and even then this foursome attracts attention. After all when you think about it would be only natural for this foursome to grab attention, since each member belongs to one of the different houses of Hogwarts.

Hogwarts watches with a sense of bated breath and many draw parallelsto last known group of four.

“It’s like the four founders reborn.” The ancient and oldest of the ghosts and paintings whisper to one other. There are ones who remember the founders who worked with, not against, each other. Remember the great teachers as they worked as family and friends. The Gray Lady and the Bloody Baron secretly watch during a snowball fight and are too cynical to hope. Meanwhile Nearly Headless Nick and the Fat Fair are weary and don’t dare to dream.

“It’s only a matter of time before it breaks.” Everyone else whispers because they can see it. See the breaking in the snake wanting to rule the world, see it the lion with the restrained temper, see it in the eagle that’s too gentle, and see it in the badger that is guarded. They watch and suspect that it’s only natural for the tragedy to begin anew.

The ghosts, paintings, and students are all wrong.

* * *

Lucas Friar is not Godric Gryffindor.

Godric was prideful and stubborn refusing to bend or listen to others. Lucas moves through life with humility and a willingness to listen. Godric thought his students to embrace bravery and laughed as they pushed the boundaries too far. Lucas knows the difference between bravery and foolishness. Godric was a slave to his temper and in his old age became quick to fight those who disagreed with him, part of the reason his bond with the other founders eroded. Lucas knows how to restraint himself, keep calm,and will only unleash his temper when someone is hurting his friends. Lucas will never unleash his temper on his friends, he will only protect.

Riley Matthews is not Rowena Ravenclaw. 

Rowena was slightly arrogant and insufferable. Riley is modest and kind. Rowena thought her students how to be brilliant and failed to pull them back. Riley knows the difference between brilliance and arrogance. Rowena was slightly vain and hated losing face in front of others, its part of the reason she keeps silent about her daughter’s theft of her diadem. Riley is far from vain and is confident enough to know that her friends will never think less of her if she messes up. Rowena always had to be right and could never admit to being wrong, it’s an attitude that contributed to the shattering of her once deep bonds with her follow founders. Riley knows how to admit her mistakes and will always by her friends’ side.

Maya Hart is not Helga Hufflepuff.

Helga gave her heart too easily and to many. Maya is guarded and only gives her heart to a select few. Helga thought her students how to be loyal and smiled as they aided each other and closed ranks when one of their own was harmed. Maya knows the difference between true loyalty and blind zealotry. Helga forgave too much and resented herself for it. Maya doesn’t forgive without due reason and doesn’t regret. Helga let her resentment of the others build but she didn’t dare vocalize it, regardless her silence resentment at always playing peace keeper plays it’s part in destroying the bond she shared with those she once thought of as family. Maya doesn’t let resentment eat at away, freely speaks her mind, and knows her chosen family will always be there for her.

Farkle Minkus is not Salazar Slytherin.

Salazar was silver tongued and looked down on others. Farkle is honest and doesn’t see the point in being needlessly rude. Salazar thought his students how to be cunning and smirked as they plotted and planned. Farkle knows the between true cunning and school boy arrogance. Salazar schemed to rule over because he felt it was his right. Farkle dreams of being Minister of Magic because even with Voldemort dead their society still needs to be worked on and fixed, so why shouldn’t he step in. Salazar believed in the might and power of blood purity as he tolerates the half-bloods and can’t stand the muggleborns. Salazar’s continued insistence on the importance of blood purity caused him to leave and forsake the bonds he once cherished. Farkle believes with his entire being that blood means nothing and he will never abandon his friends.

* * *

Hogwarts looks at them and expects the tragedy of the founders to repeat.

But Lucas is loyal, Riley wise, Maya stubborn, and Farkle determined.

Godric stubbornly ignored his bond with his friends.

Lucas will never let stubbornness cost him.

Rowena let her attitude destroy her bonds.

Riley will never let her attitude ruin her bonds.

Helga lost faith in her friends.

Maya has nothing but faith in hers.

Salazar abandoned his bond with his friends.

Farkle lives by his.

It takes time and new generations entering Hogwarts but everyone else finally gets its. They will never be like the founders. They will never give up their bonds for anything or anyone.


End file.
